


Nanami's Dream Land

by BestAtBeingBad



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Breasts, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, F/M, Horniness, Kissing, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, Smut then fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestAtBeingBad/pseuds/BestAtBeingBad
Summary: Chiaki knows Hajime's libido isn't the most conveniently timed, so she lets him have his fun with her while she's dozing off as usual.





	Nanami's Dream Land

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day, and you know what that means: time for a story about a cute gamer girl letting her hot and horny boyfriend fuck her while she's taking a good night's sleep! Thanks to [LycanDelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanDelta/pseuds/LycanDelta) for beta reading!

By the time Hajime had stepped into the bedroom, Chiaki was already out cold on the mattress, dressed in a partially open bathrobe, drooling onto the light green pinstripes of the pillow like a dog listening to a dinner bell. As he made for their bathroom, his gaze hung on her sleeping form a bit long: specifically, the generous line of cleavage presented by the loosely worn robe and the way the bottom half was hiked up to reveal most of her creamy thigh. By the time he’d walked inside, he’d already cast off his dress shirt and tossed it aside. Next came his undershirt, sliding over his defined muscles before being thoughtlessly discarded as well, and both his pants and the boxers they hid, his half-hard erection springing out and growing firmer by the second as he kicked off the sleeves.

He’d walked into their home full of thoughts about his girlfriend, and how she would feel after this busy night. After he turned the knob and grabbed his soap, his room was slowly covered in a thick cloud of steam as his mind descended further into a lusty haze. It paid a modicum of attention to the task at hand, but as his sudsy sponge ran over the toned muscles of his abdomen, he was mostly concerned with what he’d do as soon as he was done cleaning up, and how thankful he was to Chiaki for being so understanding and generous. He gripped his cock in there, his thumb grazing his fingertips as he fit his hand tight around his girth, but he only gave himself a few strokes, sighing as he shivered with excitement.

After giving every part of his body a good scrubbing, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, one stubborn lock of hair springing up again after being drowned in the streams. Still nude and glistening with water, he walked over to the mirror and took his toothbrush and toothpaste out of the cabinet. He stood there, absent-mindedly staring at his broad shoulders and his wide chest as he cleaned every corner of his mouth while his erection twitched with need, giving all of his teeth a twice-over despite wanting nothing more than to run out of there and leap onto the bed. As the last of the mouthwash hit the sink, he took his bathrobe in hand, not even bothering to put it on as he marched out of the room, leaving it hanging on one of the bedposts as he sidled up to Chiaki and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

It took a single second for his innocent peck to turn into an excited liplock. Her cool breath and the familiar faint taste of mint filled his mouth, and he indulged in it, enjoying the comforts of home as his energized tongue pushed hers up from the underside. As he kissed her, he slid her pink bathrobe off the milky white shoulder not resting on the mattress, exposing one large breast from its cotton covering. He turned his head a bit and looked down as he circled the sleeping woman’s tongue with his own, one hand eagerly hefting her breast, feeling the comforting weight pressing down into his palm and setting his thumb on the soft pink point jutting out from the creamy hill, feeling it stiffen as he slowly rubbed it in circles. As he did this, the quietest of hums came out of Chiaki’s mouth as she continued to sleep peacefully through the foreplay.

Half of her pillowy chest wasn’t enough for him, though, so he gently pushed her onto her back, her right arm framing her exposed tit as her hand rested on her soft stomach. Next came the other side of her robe, which he dragged down to reveal her other breast, slightly drooping away from the center. He began giving it the same attention as its mirror image, massaging it deeply with special care given to her nipple, as his other hand slid down to her side while he captured the stiffer nub inside of his hungry mouth. He tasted it as if he were a butterfly perched on the petals of a flower, sucking at the soft, generous breast like it’d give him nectar if he’d go on for long enough. As he felt the faint taste of fresh water on his tongue, he listened to Chiaki moan a bit louder from his attention, still only a bit noisier than a mouse’s whisper, even as he gave her other nipple a little pinch between his fingertips. He lay there like this, happily feeding on her big tit while he groped the other, switching between one and the other until both had stiff peaks, a layer of drool making them glisten in the faint light. His stiff cock, in the meanwhile, rubbed against the inside of her thick thigh, and he gave a few muffled moans as he felt his sensitive length rub the sides of her groin, so agonizingly close to her lower lips.

He had to keep it under control for a little while longer, though: he crawled down further along her body, planting one brief kiss on her cute belly, before taking a good look at her slightly damp slit. He ran two fingers along the thin opening, her hips gently bucking forward and mumbles coming out of her mouth as the digits grazed her sensitive mound. After taking a moment to look at the trail of drool between his fingertips, he rubbed them off on his thumb before pushing aside her fluffy thighs and dipping his head between them, greeting the folds with a light kiss. Again, her hips lightly bucked of their own accord against his lips, Chiaki’s breath growing heavier as his tongue came out to tease at the increasingly slippery peach.

It started with a few deliberate flicks, getting a hint of sweetness from the juices currently spilling from her pussy. His hands came back to spread her plump lips, allowing him to fully admire the pretty pink color of her shimmering folds. He dipped his tongue inside of the open gates, at first lingering at the most shallow depths of her quim before sliding his tongue out of there and directly above the entrance. Brushing past the little protrusion caused the lazy girl to give her hardest thrust yet, as well as an adorable whine. He stopped spreading her open in place of holding her down by her thighs, his cock trembling with need as she repeatedly jerked against his face, his tongue running across her sensitive little nub with a needy recklessness. All the while, those plump thighs of hers tried their best to close in on his head, the soft fat pressing further into his palms.

By the time he’d ceased, there was a wealth of honey flowing from Chiaki’s slit, making little dark spots on the sheets as they trailed down from her puffy lips. She’d stopped squealing and bucking against Hajime’s face, now sighing and taking deep breaths, her body trying to get back to a stable equilibrium. However, it wouldn’t get the chance: the hungry man spread her lips once again and slipped two long fingers inside of her soaking wet cove, wanting her to spill a few more drops so the main event could go as smoothly as possible. They soon met the familiar feeling of a slight raise in her slick upper wall, and focused their attention on that spot in particular. Again began the gasps and the squirming as he set upon the sensitive bump with all the tenaciousness of a general spotting an unguarded flank, becoming more excited the more she keened and shook and rewarded his fingers with even more nectar.

With a few more circles, he was finished, retracting his fingers and sucking the faintly sweet fluids off of them with an audible pop. There was no more time to waste: clambering up the bed with an impatient vigor, he undid the bottom of Chiaki’s bathrobe, fully exposing her body, her large chest raising and falling with every heavy breath. He set the end of his length against her puffy pink slit before sliding right into her wet, squeezing tunnel, holding onto her hips tight before feeding it the rest. The slumbering woman gave yet another soft cry, but this one hitched in her throat a bit, being pushed out of her as quickly as the rod pushed aside her walls.

He sat there for a few moments, mouth open wide in a silent gasp as he looked down at his lover. Her normally pale face was now flush with rosy color, her short hair was a bit tousled, her brow was slightly furrowed in exertion, and her mouth was quietly parted as well. “I love you,” he mumbled out as shallow motions from his hips pushed and pulled his trembling cock. “Thank you, I love you.” He babbled on as he rocked back and forth, placing one hand on the mattress and pulling her closer with the other as he began to drive himself harder, his shaft sliding between those warm, twitching walls at a faster pace. Chiaki’s unconscious calls grew louder and her face grew a deeper red as his wide cock filled her repeatedly, and she became increasingly flustered as he angled his hips up, his fat tip brushing against her upper walls again.

She wasn’t the only one being noisy, of course; Hajime’s statements of gratitude soon gave way to heavy breathing and desperate gasping. Hearing the sleeping beauty’s soothing voice moaning in response to his hard thrusts only made him want to hear it grow louder as he filled her pussy, feeling its warmth and slickness enveloping him completely. At the same time, he couldn’t stop himself from planting his hands on the bed, near either side of her lightly jiggling chest, once again kissing Chiaki while she slumbered and they moaned into each other’s lips. He stroked a bit of her hair out of her eyes as his hips kept pumping, the room being filled with the slapping of flesh on flesh as his cock dove inside her from a higher angle, and took her hands in his, trying not to squeeze her fingers too roughly as he held them firmly, their fingers intertwined. “I love you, Chiaki,” he mumbled out again in a lust-fueled haze as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hard chest brushing against her soft breasts, their bodies lightly misted with sweat. She was moaning more than audibly now, and her skin felt warm to the touch against his flesh. “I’m so happy, so happy you, you-”

It was at that moment that Chiaki’s release finally came. A sharp yell came out of her as her walls pulled his girth in deeper and her whole body suddenly tensed up even more than it had been, only to relax and slacken underneath Hajime’s muscular form. As her fingers dug into the back of his hand, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last for much longer, and buried his veiny girth inside her completely before thick, creamy cum erupted from the tip, most of its warmth spreading inside of her, with some of it drooling down the sides of the shaft, making its way out of her now very messy pussy. He met the sensation with loud, primal grunts, muffled by sweat-soaked skin, only stopping when all of the pressure was done draining out of his body and he could finally begin the process of letting the shock wear off. He collapsed beside her, both of their bodies reduced to sticky, tired messes.

“Welcome home, Hajime.”

Chiaki’s sleepy mumbling roused him from his exhausted slump, getting him to open his eyes just a smidgen to see her own vivid pink ones peeping through her slightly open eyelids. The newly woken woman stretched out and lay her arms at her sides, her legs bending up as she raised her head to look at what her boyfriend did to her, eyes still half-lidded from an incomplete rest. “Hmm. It feels like you were really pent up today. More than usual,” she noted, her last remark distorted by a yawn. A twinge of embarrassment flew into him out of nowhere, and his face reddened further as he gave a distant “Yeah” to her observation. “Hm. Well, waking up like this isn’t so bad,” she commented, a faint smile on her lips. “Feels like how I did when I went on an R-Type series marathon without getting hit once. Maybe even better.” She shuffled and turned to her boyfriend, arms framing her breasts, still wearing that vague smile. Hajime leaned in for a peck on her lips, pink still dusting his cheeks, and Chiaki craned her neck up to meet him, huddling in close and wrapping her arms around his abs as he accepted her soft embrace.

“Hey, are you going to take another shower tonight,” she asked, her head moving from his broad chest to look at his face.

“…well, I did end up making a huge mess again,” he said sheepishly, looking towards their lower bodies.

“Hm. Wonder if he’ll get excited again.” she responded, grabbing his now flaccid penis with an offhand look. Hajime gave an awkward chuckle. His cock rose a bit in her gentle grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprising that Chiaki doesn't get more sleep sex stories, but hey, at least I did my part! Hope you enjoyed this silly little story.


End file.
